


Wide Like Cherry Pies

by codytoads



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Desk Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codytoads/pseuds/codytoads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Jacobs doesn't like it when AJ comes to class late. He does like the fact that she insists on wearing short shorts everyday. Kane/AJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Like Cherry Pies

“Late again, Miss Lee?” Mr. Jacobs looked up from his desk where he was grading homework. The petite student walked into class fifteen minutes late; the third time this week. April Lee rolled her eyes and handed her teacher a late pass. If Mr. Jacobs had a dollar for every tardy note he got from the girl, he could quit his job and vacation in Bora Bora. 

As April walked to her seat, Mr. Jacobs cleared his throat, “Miss Lee, you can either cover yourself up or get a sweatshirt front the main office.” he said pointing to the girl. She was wearing a t-shirt featuring some band that the man never heard of, but it exposed her midriff and that was bothering him. Her shorts, although they didn’t technically break any rules, were a little too short for his liking. April sucked in a breath and grabbed the sweater tied around her waist and zipped it on.

“Am I pretty for you now, Mr. Jacobs?” she held out her arms as if she was posing for him. She cocked her eyebrow ignoring the snickers from her fellow classmates.

Mr. Jacobs scratched his head and groaned. He couldn’t help himself as his eyes scanned up and down April’s petite body. The way she chewed on her bottom lip was distracting. Jacobs shook his head and cleared his throat. “Sit down, April.” Lucky for him, April wasn’t as cheeky as usual and complied with his directions. She took out her books and got to work. The older man was thankful for the silence. April had only been his student for four months, but Mr. Jacobs knew she had great potential. She was able to solve large problems in her head without the need of a calculator, she’s the first to hand in her tests and always gets impeccable grades, and she participated whenever she was in class. Which wasn’t very often and that bothered her teacher to no end.

The rest of class went without incident and as his students filed out of the room, Mr. Jacobs beckoned April to his desk. “What’s up, Mr. J?” she asked as she sat down across from him. The man smiled at the nickname. April had a habit of shortening up everybody’s names he was kind of glad that he could be a part of it.

“Look, April. On grades alone, you’re the best student in my class, but your lateness and absences are holding you back.” Jacobs said. “I don’t want you to fail this course on something so trivial like tardiness.”

April cracked her knuckles. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll try my best to make it to class next time. Are we done?” she got up and retrieved her bag from the floor and waited for Mr. Jacobs to give her the okay to leave.

“You can go now, but if you’re late to my class again this month, I’ll have to give you detention.” The older man said in a stern voice.

“God, does that mean I’ll be stuck with Regal for two hours?” the girl asked making an exaggerated gagging noise.

“No, April. You’ll be in here with me.” Jacobs answered.

April had a slight grin on her face as she licked her lips. “Well, we wouldn’t want that, right?” She slung her bag across her shoulder. “Later, Mr. J.” she said as she left his classroom and skipped down the hall and although it was completely wrong, Mr. Jacobs couldn’t stop staring at April’s ass.

 

 

Mr. Jacobs had time before his next class so he decided to get some coffee at the teacher’s lounge. When he walked in he found Stephanie McMahon and Mark Calaway talking to each other. Steph had a piping cup of joe in her hand while Mark settled for a bottle of water. The pair noticed him standing in the doorway and called him over.

“How’s it going, Glenn?” Mark asked as the former made a beeline for the coffee machine. He turned it on and sat in the chair next to Steph.

“I’ve seen better days.” he shrugged his shoulders and groaned. “Stephanie, did you ever have a student named April Lee?” Steph taught eleventh grade English and had her fair share of behavioral problems.

Stephanie laughed under her breath. “From what I hear, she prefers to be called AJ. She hated whenever I or somebody else called her April.” That’s funny. She never seems to mind when I do it. Glenn thought to himself. “April is a sweet girl. She’s just a bit rowdy sometimes and there’s always some sort of relationship drama with her.”

Glenn leaned in. “Really? I’ve never noticed.”

“I swear every other week last year she always had some problem with a boy she dated and if it wasn’t that, it was with a girl who went out with someone she wanted to date.” Steph rolled her eyes and sipped her brew. “I know you’re not supposed to pick favorites with your students, but I worried about her more than I did the other kids. She’s just so smart.”

“What’s with the sudden interest, Glenn?” Mark finally piped in. 

Jacobs shrugged his shoulders. “She’s a smart girl and I don’t want her to fall through the cracks.” And it was true. In his fifteen years of being a teacher, Glenn has seen many students throw their lives away. It’s a hard part of being an educator and if Glenn could save one student, it would mean the world to him. It’s kind of cheesy when he thinks about it in his head, but it’s a philosophy that he truly believes in.

A few minutes later, the coffee machine beeped signaling that it had finished making Glenn’s beverage. He pour himself a cup and sipped at the fresh brew. He and his peers talked more about some other students and what they’re doing over the weekend. Surprising to most, teachers actually have lives outside of school. However, when they were finally starting to get into their conversation, they noticed that there was only ten minutes left in their break. Duty calls for all the teachers to get their asses back to class. Stephanie and Mark left first saying their goodbyes to Glenn who decided to stay after to finish his coffee. He only had two more classes left for the day and he just needed to get through them. He tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash.

In the hallway, students were milling around or were at their lockers getting ready for their next class. Glenn turned to get back to his when he noticed something to his right. He glanced over and found what looked like Dolph Ziggler and some girl. Glenn could obviously tell that they were kissing. Usually he’d ignore it, but being that it was so close to the end of the period, he figured he’d tell them to disperse. When he walked a little further, he noticed that the girl Dolph was kissing had long brunette hair and black painted fingernails tangled up in Dolph’s overly blonde tendrils. She was leaning up against the wall and made quiet sounds of pleasure. It wasn’t until Glenn was close to them when he noticed that the girl was AJ. Apparently the girl noticed him too because, unbeknownst to Dolph, AJ was staring at Glenn and call him crazy, but the man could see some kind of hidden lust coming from her blown pupils.

What on earth was she doing? She didn’t pull away or anything. In fact it seemed as though she wanted Glenn to stare at her. But that’s insane and yet Glenn is still gawking at the two of them; imagining AJ’s tongue down his throat instead of Dolph’s. Quickly shaking the thought away from his mind, Glenn cleared his throat and Dolph jumped up. He pulled away from AJ and ran a hand through his hair. “Shit,” he whispered under his breath. “sorry, Kane! We were just-“

“I know what you two were doing. Get to class before I write you up.” Glenn ordered, not paying attention to the nickname Dolph called him. It was something that the students came up with in the beginning of the year and Glenn kind of liked it, but he also felt that it made the kids think he was their friend. Which he wasn’t. 

Dolph grabbed AJ by the hand and they walked down the hallway. AJ turned back and licked her lips before flashing Glenn a seductive grin. Once again, Glenn’s eyes trailed down to AJ’s backside. He quickly looked away, but he was fairly certain that April had noticed. What the hell is wrong with him? What he’s doing is completely inappropriate and what he’s thinking is even worse.

Ridding his thoughts of anything having to do with AJ, Glenn continued walking towards his next class. He just hoped he wasn’t sporting a hard on in his slacks.

 

x-x-x

 

Glenn woke up the following Monday to an empty bed. It had been a month since the last time he had seen his wife in person. The divorce process was going a bit longer than he had anticipated and Glenn was getting ansty. He just wanted to the whole ordeal to be over with. He loved his wife, he really did. He was caring, attentive, and loyal, but apparently none of that mattered when he walked in on her in bed with someone else six months ago. They tried to fix the marriage after that, but the trust was completely gone and Glenn threw himself into work and his long hours were starting to get to him.

With borderline superhero quickness, Glenn managed to shower, get dressed, and pour himself a thermos full of coffee before making a beeline to his car. As he strapped himself in and gripped the steering wheel, Glenn noticed the gold band around his finger and sighed. He still couldn’t bring himself to get rid of his wedding ring at least, not yet. When he said his vows all those years ago, he meant every word so it was a bit difficult for him to just toss his ring away. He rolled his eyes and started the car. All thoughts of his, soon to be ex, wife were pushed to the side as Glenn pulled out of his driveway and drove off to the school.

Forty-five minutes later, Glenn found himself in his parking spot in front of the school. Reaching over to the passenger seat, he grabbed his bag and hopped out of the car. Despite the mental piss party he had this morning, Glenn decided to put on a happy face and hoped that maybe his attitude will follow suit. He walked into the building and saw Stephanie there early as always. He gave her a small smile as he climbed up the stairs to his classroom. He used his alone time to get everything settled; He wrote up some notes on the board and made sure his lesson plans were in order. Mr. Jacobs always made it a point to prepared when it came to teaching his students. Around fifteen minutes before classes started, Glenn heard the usual commotion of the kids opening their lockers and talking amongst themselves. There was one sound in particular that caught his ear. A rough noise of sneakers squeaking on linoleum followed by a girlish giggle. Glenn didn’t recognize the laughter until a streak of raven hair bounced past his door.

“Oh, good morning, Mr. J!” AJ chirped as she stopped dead in her tracks. Glenn tried not to stare at her too intently, but for some reason he couldn’t look away. For a girl her age, AJ had a nice little body and she seemed to be well aware of it. She was wearing another one of her short shorts and while her shirt didn’t expose her stomach this time, it was tied up in the back leaving little to the imagination. “Did you have a good weekend?” she asked.

“Yes I did, April, thanks for asking.” Glenn answered quickly. AJ smirked at him and twirled her hair. Glenn tried to remain professional. This is a student, Glenn. What are you doing? 

“Well, I’m happy to hear that, sir.” she replied with a bit of sass. Just before she could skip away, Glenn stopped her.

“April, one moment.” he beckoned and the girl approached his desk. Glenn couldn’t help, but noticed the way she leaned in. “Do you think you could dress a bit more appropriately? I feel your style of dress could be a little bit distracting.”

AJ smiled again and tossed her hair to the side. “Distracting?” She cupped her hands under her chin. “For who? Nobody seems to be complaining.”

Glenn leaned back in his chair to provide some space between the two of them. “Oh, you know how boys are. They’re not mature enough to handle some things and they might bother you or something. Why do you even dress like this anyways, April? You know there are other ways of getting attention that are better, right?”

“But I like it when people look at me, Mr. J. And seeing that you’re so concerned, I can tell that they do.” She stood back up and grinned before walking back to the doorway. “By the way, you don’t have to worry about me. I don’t like boys. I prefer men.” Then she skipped away and Glenn’s cock twitched in his pants.

 

x-x-x

 

AJ didn’t show up to class today. Which was a bit a of good thing.

To be completely honest, Glenn wasn’t a hundred percent sure if he could handle staring at her for a whole period. He knew what he was thinking in his head was incredibly inappropriate. He could lose his job for what he was imagining. AJ’s cute little body bent over the desk, begging to be fucked. Her sweet glossed lips swollen and red. The thoughts running through his head were so troubling, he just gave his students textbook work for the rest of the period.

God Glenn, look at yourself. He thought. She a sixteen year old girl for fuck’s sake. But that didn’t stop the thoughts. He could just picture AJ on her knees as she took his cock in her mouth, her soft pillowy lips sucking at the tip and smearing precome everywhere. Glenn shook his head, he never knew he could have such twisted thoughts. When he was with his wife he was as cookie cutter as they come. Maybe he had some underlying kinks that he never knew about.

And apparently one of them had to do with fucking his underage student.

The bell rang and it rattled loudly in Glenn’s head. His students filed out of the room and it was too slow for his liking. He had to find a bathroom quickly, he was so hard he could cry. Yes, he was looking to rub one out when he was at work. Glenn Jacobs has officially reached a new low, but what could he do? There was no way he would make it all the way home without having an accident. When all the kids were finally gone, Glenn made his way into the hallway silently thanking God that it was the last period of the day. He rushed over to the private teacher’s bathroom, but to his horror it was already occupied. Glenn groaned. What was he supposed to do now?

Okay, Glenn. Calm yourself. Nobody’s noticing your little problem. Just relax He told himself. Glenn just needed to cool off for a minute, he could feel all his blood rushing to that one spot and it was making him go crazy. He sneaked his way to the back exit of the school and took in the refreshing breeze. He breathed in and tried to think of some happy AJ free thoughts in an attempt to kill his hard on.

After a few minutes, Glenn heard some whispers, soft moans, and a familiar laugh. Glenn tensed up, but didn’t say a word as he continued to listen. “Come on, babe.” said a hoarse voice that Glenn didn’t really recognize. There was a small sigh from the person he was with, but it was cut off by a kiss. He knew AJ was on the other side of that wall, but he didn’t move from his spot.

AJ laughed. “I have to go home, come on.” she urged, but the other person didn’t seem too keen on letting her go yet.

“Yeah right, just relax.” the voice said. He leaned in for another rough sounding kiss and AJ let out muffled whimpers of protest. Glenn had to intervene clearly what was happening wasn’t right. He took a deep breath and crossed over to the opposite side of the wall. What he saw was a bit surprising.

AJ was pinned up against the brick wall, her toned legs wrapped around the waist of what appeared to be Phil Brooks; a senior in one of Glenn’s other classes. He was ferociously attacking AJ’s neck leaving harsh kisses on the underside of her jaw. AJ glanced up at Glenn through half-lidded eyes. A smirk etched across her face just like last time and Glenn swears he could’ve came right there. “We have some company, Punk.” AJ said lightly slapping Phil on the shoulder. The boy turned and quickly detached himself from AJ when he noticed Glenn.

“Hey, Kane.” he said nervously as Glenn crossed his arms. “Look, we-“

“Save it, Phil.” Glenn interrupted holding up his hand. “Get yourself out of here or you’ll end up in detention like April.”

AJ didn’t react to her punishment. She was well aware that she had skipped geometry today. Phil grabbed his backpack and gave AJ a small peck on the cheek. “I’ll call you later, yeah?” AJ nodded and waited for the boy to leave before turning to Glenn. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me, Mr. J.” she announced with a cheeky grin. Glenn wasn’t in the moon for games. He grabbed April by the wrist and dragged her into the building. She didn’t so much as protest as she and Glenn walked down the hallways and rushed into his classroom. “So do I just sit here for two hours or-“ she was cut off when Glenn locked the door behind him. He knew that everyone had already left to go home; on Mondays the teachers always rushed to leave the building. He and AJ were completely alone.

Glenn turned to face the young girl. He loosened his tie and undid the first couple of buttons on his shirt. “Do you think you’re fucking cute, April?” he asked. April didn’t flinch from the anger in his voice. The grin on her face grew. “You think I don’t know what you’re doing? Skipping around these halls with your short shorts and crop tops? You’re not looking for attention from these little boys.”

“You caught me, Mr. J. I’m afraid I have a bit of a crush on my math teacher.” AJ admitted nonchalantly. “But you know what? I think you’re a bit attracted to me to.”

“Oh really?” Glenn asked walking over to his desk he leaned against it as AJ took a seat in the nearest chair.

“What, you don’t think I don’t see you staring at me? You’ve been so concerned with the way I’ve been dressing lately, but what are you really thinking about?” she asked putting an innocent look on her face. Glenn narrowed his eyes at her, she leaned and bit her lip waiting for his response.

“How you’d look bent over my desk.” Glenn blurted out. He tossed his tie away and pointed to the floor. “On your knees, now.” AJ obeyed as she quickly scrambled out of her seat and kneeled in front of Mr. Jacobs. Her heart pounded rapidly as the older man unzipped his pants. She could clearly see how hard he was and it boosted her ego.

“Don’t tell me that the reason you’re all hot and bothered is for little ol’ me?” she asked with a giggle. Glenn didn’t say a word as he reached into his boxers and pull out his angry red cock. AJ’s breath hitched when she saw it.

Glenn smirked. “Never saw one this big, huh? You’ve been fucking too many boys, April. Suck.” he ordered and AJ obliged. Her tongue circled around his tip and Glenn sucked in a hard breath. Looking down and seeing AJ’s pink little lips wrapped around his dick was completely obscene. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to take more of him. AJ gagged when Glenn’s cock hit the back of her throat, but she quickly came back to run the flat of her tongue along his shaft. 

AJ fights her gag reflex as she starts bobbing it’s difficult at first, but completely worth it when she hears Glenn keen above her. “Fucking shit,” he breathes. His eyes are getting all glossy and dark with lust. “God, I’m-“ and suddenly AJ backs off with a loud “pop”. 

“Come on, Mr. J. Don’t be rude.” AJ coos, licking her bottom lip. “At least fuck me before you come.” With that, Glenn hoists the girl up and sits her on top of his desk. A loud cackle came from AJ’s lips as she stripped her shirt off revealing a black lacy bra. Glenn made quick work of her shorts and dragged them down along with her panties. He trailed his fingers up AJ’s inner thigh coaxing a whimper from the girl. He reached further and further up right until his fingers dragged across AJ’s clit. 

AJ let out a sharp gasp as she struggled to unhook her bra. She tried her best not to moan so loud in fear of someone overhearing. “Trying to keep quiet, Miss Lee?” Glenn asked as he rubbed generously at her core. “That’s not very courteous.” He pulled his fingers away and she whined at the emptiness. Glenn grabbed AJ by the waist and tugged her forward to the edge of the desk so her legs dangled. He kneeled down and reached his hand up AJ’s body to cup her perky breast, squeezing ever so slightly and AJ covers Glenn’s hand with her own, keeping it there.

After what seemed like forever, AJ finally felt Glenn’s hot breath against her center. She wanted this so badly and she knew that Mr. Jacobs did too. She’s not a stupid girl, she what men think of her; what they want to do to her. Think what you will, but AJ just didn’t give it away that easily. A few stolen kisses in the back of the school? Sure, but to prod and tease and touch her like this? No, only a select few can have that luxury. Glenn senses her impatience as he dips his head and licks a stripe from AJ’s opening. She whines loudly, causing her legs to spread even more, giving Glenn as much access as he wants.

“Oh, fuck,” AJ mumbled. She squirmed as her teacher hums and sucks down on her. AJ gripped the edge of the desk to the point that her knuckles turned white. Glenn’s heart raced incredibly fast as he flicked his tongue harder against the sensitive nub. AJ’s not sure if she can handle this. “Jesus fucking christ.” Her thighs tremble as she begins to orgasm and Glenn rides her through it as he sucks on her clit. It’s so fucking euphoric that the only thing going through AJ’s mind is “fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” over and over again.

“Please, please, please,” AJ chokes out. “Please fuck me, sir. I can’t take it.” Glenn takes one more taste as he reaches up to roughly kiss AJ. Their tongues battle for dominance, but ultimately Glenn wins and AJ submits as she tastes herself in Glenn’s mouth. Glenn reaches down and fully pulls down his slacks and frees his cock from his boxers. It springs up against his stomach, still hard. He clutches AJ’s legs and places them on his shoulders, giving him full view of her tiny body. She was red in the face and her breasts were glistening with sweat. 

Glenn lined himself up with her entrance before flicking his eyes up to hers. “April, have you ever?”

“I’ll be fine, just please.” she begged. However, Glenn didn’t want to hurt the poor girl. He pushed in slowly and watched her face heat up. She sucked in a hard breath until Glenn was inside her all the way. The older man held back a frustrated moan as he was engulfed in AJ’s tight heat. He hadn’t had sex since his wife left, but even she didn’t feel this good. They stayed like that for a few minutes until AJ gave Glenn the okay to start moving. He pulled out almost all the way only to thrust back in with some roughness. After a while he built up a perfect rhythm going faster and harder every so often. AJ writhes underneath him and fucking keens. She’s never felt anything as good as this before and that fact that this is so forbidden makes it so much more hot.

Glenn’s fingers intertwine their way into AJ’s hair as he pounds harder into her small frame. “Shit,” he bends over and kisses AJ’s lips, still not stopping his pace. “you’re so fucking tight,” Glenn says against her mouth. “feel so good.” 

AJ’s breath is choppy as she screams out, “You’re so good, bet you do this for all your pretty students.” Glenn laughs. Despite him completely dominating her, AJ still found time to make snarky little remarks. He dug his nails into her thigh and rammed inside her. “Yes, sir, please fuck me. I’m so bad. Skipping class, coming late. I need to be punished.” And then, Glenn pulls out and AJ bucks into nothing. She makes a face and pouts her lip. Glenn circles around his desk and sits in his chair. AJ, with some struggle, manages to sit up and turn towards him. She raises her eyebrow in confusion as he pats his lap.

“Did you think I was going to do all the work, Miss Lee?” he asks rhetorically. AJ rolls her eyes crawls into his lap. She sinks herself down on his cock and wraps her arms around Glenn’s neck. It wasn’t long until she started fucking herself at a decent pace. Glenn relished in the view. AJ moaning and screamed on top of him, watching her cute little breasts bounce up and down; it was a sight to behold. He slapped her ass over and over and she shrieked every time he did. Glenn surged forward and bit down on AJ’s neck. He sucked hard on the skin hoping he left big purple bruises on it; letting everyone know what a little cockslut she was.

“Fuck, April, I’m gonna come.” and Glenn could feel it. He had to pull out before he reached his climax, he and AJ didn’t have a condom so they couldn’t play around with this. After a few more thrusts, AJ let out one final gut wrenching moan before getting off of the older man. 

She sank to the floor and stroked Glenn. “Come on, Mr. J. Do you wanna come on my pretty little face?” Glenn lost it after that. AJ’s words and her fingers wrapped around his cock, he couldn’t handle it. He came in long hot stripes; one across AJ’s cheek, her chin, and even some in her mouth. She laughed as she wiped her face off Glenn’s face heated up. 

“Sorry,” he apologized, grabbing tissues from his desk and handing them to the girl. 

AJ shrugged her shoulders, “Oh no, I think the nice fuck was apology enough.” she giggled again and climbed back into his lap to press a soft kiss to his lips.

After a few breaths, Glenn played with AJ’s hair. “You do realize what we just did, right?” AJ nods. “Okay, we just can’t let anybody know.”

“Jesus, Mr. J. Do you think I’m stupid?” AJ shrugs her shoulders. “Of course I’m not going to tell anyone. All the girls in school think you’re smoking hot and I’d rather keep you to myself.” 

Glenn let out a sigh of relief, “Good.”

AJ laced her fingers with his and let out a noise of curiosity. “A wedding ring?” she asked. She didn’t even seemed phased by it .

“Long story.”

“Sleeping with a married man. I gotta tell you, Mr. J, this little arrangement of ours got fifty percent hotter.” AJ laughed and Glenn rolled his eyes as the two of them cuddled in the afterglow.

 

The next day, Mr. Jacobs was just about to start his lesson when AJ waltzed in right before the late bell. She gave him a big cheeky smile before plopping down in her seat. “Well, looks who’s here on time.” he announces.

“What can I say, Mr. J?” AJ replies pulling out her math book. “I think detention taught me a really good lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good God it’s finally done. I’m terrible at writing sex, holy crap. And it’s also two in the morning as I finish this. I hope you all enjoy this. The title comes from the song Cola by Lana Del Rey.  
> codytoads.tumblr.com


End file.
